Klaine One-Shots
by IraKate
Summary: Basically just some Klaine one-shots of what I think would be cool additions to the show, future scenes, or AUs I found interesting.
1. Drinks to Start With

Blaine woke up feeling tired, his brain fuzzy with exhaustion. He opened his eyes and for a moment forgot where he was, before the events of the previous night came back in a flash. Him and Kurt had gone out to a party (this time he had sworn against drinking anything but coke and water), and he had come home with Kurt and passed out on Kurt's chair.

He looked over at the bed where Kurt was laying on his back, fiddling with the edges of the blanket in his sleep. He smiled and sat up, brushing hair out of his eyes. Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he rolled over onto his side, muttering something about science homework and not getting in trouble for things you haven't done.

"Good morning," Blaine said cheerily, slipping on his shoes. He straightened his shirt and looked over at Kurt. "Can I borrow a comb? And possibly a mirror please?"

"Good morning," Kurt returned, rolling over again so his face was in the pillows. "A comb is in the bathroom and there's a mirror there."

Blaine walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Up," he said with a lopsided smile. "Get up."

"Blaine I am tired," Kurt said, taking a pillow and attempting to throw it at Blaine. The pillow missed by a large margin and hit a wall.

"Roll over," Blaine commanded, tugging on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Ugh," Kurt groaned- but he rolled over anyway. He looked up at Blaine and stuck his tongue out. "Why must you torture me?"

Blaine smiled down at Kurt before leaning down quickly and kissing him. He put a hand behind Kurt's back and lifted him into a sitting position. Blaine pulled back after a moment, allowing Kurt to rest his head on his shoulder. "Are you awake now?"

"What if I were to say no?"

"Oh just get up already," Blaine said, smiling. He shrugged Kurt's head off his shoulder and stood up. He sauntered to the other side of the room and leaned against the wall. "Come on. It's Saturday. I want to take you somewhere."

"Ooh. Intriguing. I'll get ready immediately," Kurt said, smirking. He grabbed a comb out of a drawer on his bedside table and tossed it to Blaine. "You're hair is sticking up."

"But I probably look fantastic anyway."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay. Sure."

Blaine tried his best to look deeply offended as he crossed the room and put his hands in Kurt's hair and ruffled it until it was just as messy as his own. "You look fantastic now too," he said, his voice light and airy.

"I guess I just naturally look fabulous."

"Yeah."

"You know you look pretty nice too," Kurt murmured as he stood up, taking Blaine's hand as soon as it was offered.

Blaine took the comb and dragged it through Kurt's hair until it was smooth, and then started on his own, but Kurt stopped him, silently offering to do it himself. When their hair was presentable, Kurt left to find something to change into. Blaine sat down on the bed and began to hum randomly. Eventually he found a tune, and was still humming it when Kurt came back out.

"Somewhere Only We Know. By Keane. You sang it to me when I left Dalton," Kurt said, buttoning his vest.

"It is, isn't it?" Blaine said absentmindedly.

"So if you've got a minute why don't we go," Kurt sang softly.

"Talk about it somewhere only we know."

"This could be the end of everything."

"So why don't we go."

"Somewhere only we know."

"I love you," Blaine said, smiling giddily.

"I love you too," Kurt said back. "Now you said we were going somewhere and I simply can't wait any longer. The suspense is killing me."

"Well then we'd better go," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "Let's."

Blaine smiled back and grabbed Kurt's hand, dragging him out the door and down the stairs. "Mr. Hummel, Kurt and I are going to be out most of today," Blaine said to Burt, who was sitting reading the morning paper on the couch.

Burt lifted his eyes from the paper, and nodded in response. At his signal Blaine pulled Kurt out the front door and onto the front porch.

"Thank god for Mrs. Hudson," Blaine mumbled as he leaned down and picked some flowers up off the doormat. He slid a ten dollar bill under the door mat and smiled back up at Kurt. "These are to celebrate... You. Remember when you said that to me? I hadn't even gotten the part in West Side Story yet. And you were so sure of me. No one else will ever believe in me like that again, Kurt. Just you."

Kurt sucked in a breath. "Of course you were going to get the part," he said, ignoring Blaine's final statement. "They specially asked you to try out for Tony without you even asking to."

"Kurt you know that's not what I mean," Blaine said, a crooked smile spreading across his face. "You... You just... I'm not any better now than I ever was at romance." Blaine blushed and looked down.

"Actually I think you're quite fantastic," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine looked up and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "You know, I had plans for today. And I'm still going to go with them. But I think we could be a bit late for... Well... I was wondering..."

"A duet!?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"You read my mind! Because I'm terrible with this sort of thing so... Would you sing Teenage Dream with me? I know it's a strange choice it's just that it's the-"

"First thing I ever heard you sing."

"And I'd like a redo. Because I'd like to sing it to you and with you this time. Not just as if you were another audience member."

"And you said you were bad at romance."

"I am."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started walking towards the car. "I'm going to assume we're driving."

"Yeah, but-"

"So we should get in."

Blaine smirked and followed him. He got in the driver's side and waited for Kurt. Kurt took his time and slowly opened the door, making Blaine give him looks like daggers. When he finally got in, Blaine slowly leaned in and kissed him lightly, laying his fingers lightly across Kurt's chin. Kurt pulled Blaine to him, putting a hand behind his neck and leaning into him.

"We should go," Blaine said after a minute, pulling slightly away. Kurt nodded, breathless. He leaned back and took a deep breath. Blaine started laughing, and after a few seconds Kurt joined in. They both ended up laughing until they couldn't breathe, only stopping when neither could stand to do so any longer.

"So this is what it's like," Kurt said, smiling stupidly.

"What what's like?" Blaine asked, staring at Kurt like a kid stares at a tree Christmas morning,

"Wanting to spend the rest of your life with someone," Kurt said simply. "Now come on my dad probably thinks we've both had heart attacks or something because we haven't left." A smile spread across his face, lighting up his eyes.

Blaine, speechless, started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence for a few minutes, that turned into a half hour, that turned into forty-five minutes.

"Blaine, where are we going?" Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine.

"Cincinnati. I thought we could get out of Lima."

The silence stretched on for a few more minutes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"But you haven't said anything the entire car ride and I'm about to have a conversation with the flowers. Which are beautiful by the way."

"Kurt! Why don't you get it?" Blaine said, looking stressed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just look at you and I see all that is good in the world and every time you speak I just... And I've been trying to figure out how to tell you that I love you, that I love you more than anything else in this world. But I'm so bad with words. I just... It comes out like this.."

"Pull over at the next exit."

"What?"

"We are going to some random place for lunch and we will talk and talk and we can put in headphones and we'll ignore everyone else and you're going to tell me what's on your mind, because it can't just be this."

"I love you," Blaine mumbled.

"And I love you too," Kurt said, pointing at a split in the highway for the exit.

Blaine turned, and drove to a restaurant that Kurt pointed out, occasionally flicking his eyes away from the road and looking at Kurt. Kurt looked straight ahead, trying to keep his gaze off Blaine, When they got there, Kurt got out and opened up the door for Blaine, who seemed to be moving slow and having trouble with the seatbelt.

They went in and sat down, waiting for a waiter.

"So what's up?" Kurt asked, setting his hand on the table,

"It's nothing. I've just been thinking a lot lately. Thinking about you and me and all that. And where I'm going to be in ten years, and fifty years. And I just don't know. I feel like I knew better five years ago than I do now. And... Just stuff. Life actually decided to show up."

"How dare it."

Blaine put his hand on the table, across from Kurt's. They both outstretched their hands slightly until their fingers touched slightly. Kurt looked down at their hands, wondering when everything had started happening. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand with both of his and looked at it, running his finger tips over Kurt's palm and over the back of Kurt's hand. Blaine held his hand tightly, rubbing his knuckles with his own thumb. Kurt smiled at him.

"I know that you'll do fantastic. You'll be on Broadway or become world famous or do something fabulous like that." He stared up at the ceiling, tracing the cracks in the paint in his mind. "But... Might I have a place in your life?"

Blaine laughed loudly then, releasing Kurt's hand to cover his mouth. Kurt looked hurt, and turned to stand, but Blaine grabbed his wrist and smiled. "I'm sorry. It's just so funny that you think that I imagine you anywhere but with me."

"You're serious?"

"Dear god Kurt. You brought me here when I was taking you out so that you could make sure I was feeling okay. And you always say the right thing even when I stutter and stumble and grope for the right word. How could I not want you beside me for the rest of my life?"

"You're making me dizzy. No one has ever... Liked me like that," he said, shyly.

"Loved you like that."

"Okay," Kurt said, smiling. "Well I want to spend the rest of my life with you too, so I'd say we're set."

"But what are we going to do when we're old and all... Gray?" Blaine asked, looking up as if he was looking at his hair.

"We'll be trend setters. We'll make the old and gray look fashionable again."

"Kurt, that wasn't ever fashionable."

"There's a first for everything?" Kurt asked, reaching his hand across the table, fingers open.

"Mhmm." Blaine took his hand, tangling their fingers together. "'You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on,'" he sang softly so only Kirt could hear.

"'You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong.'" Kurt smiled, winking.

"'I know you get me, so I let my walls come down.'"

"'Down.'"

And that's the way the waitress found them. They were quietly singing to each other, hands clasped across the table. Their eyes locked and their lips smiling that funny smile- the moment only breaking when they saw her approach. They both blushed promptly, and she smiled at them.

"Drinks to start with?"


	2. Movie Night

**_Author's Note:_** So this is my first story/collection. If you like it, please leave a review. It's always nice to know what people think :) I have a lot of one-shots saved to my hard drive, I've just never published them anywhere, so this will probably be a mix of old things I've written and new ones. Thanks :)

o O o

KURT! WHICH HOUSE IS YOURS? Blaine texted Kurt.

The one with my car in the driveway. See you in a minute :) Kurt smiled to himself and set his phone down. He pulled out his Disney DVD collection, prepared for it to join Blaine's collection of Harry Potter movies.

Tonight was movie night, and it was the first time that Blaine was going to be sober at Kurt's house. Kurt laughed to himself, thinking of the last time Blaine had been at his house. He had been drunk after Rachel's party, and Kurt had driven him to his house, trying to avoid Burt. This time, things had changed. They were boyfriends and Blaine was allowed to be there. And he was going to be sober. But he pushed that thought out of his mind.

A knock sounded at the door, and Kurt practically sprinted to open it. He stopped before he did, however, and straightened up his outfit. He then grabbed a small bouquet of flowers from the table, and opened the door.

Blaine was standing outside the door, also carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Well... This is rather awkward," Blaine said, smiling. "I was rather planning on making a grand gesture."

"So was I. You ruined my grand gesture," Kurt said, fake pouting. Blaine walked up the doorstep and kissed him, sending a shiver running Kurt's spine. Blaine pulled back after moment, smiling and handing Kurt his flowers. Kurt took them and did the same.

"We should get water for them," Kurt whispered, taking Blaine's free hand. He pulled him into the kitchen and got down two perfectly clear vases, filling them with water. He didn't let go of Blaine, who just smiled and watched. Kurt put his flowers into one vase, arranging them. Blaine came and stood next to him, and did the same. When they were both satisfied, they stepped back, letting go of each other's hands slowly and looking at each other.

"I trust you brought Harry Potter?"

Blaine nodded. "I trust you are supplying Disney?"

Kurt nodded, trying to keep a straight face. Blaine looked him up and down, and Kurt did the same.

"You look mildly suspicious in your bow tie, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, the corner of his lip twitching. "And I don't like the way you seem to be inspecting me."

"I'm just taking note on the fact that you look cute in your outfit, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, holding his composure like it was nothing.

Kurt blushed and looked down, and when he looked back up again, Blaine was standing in front of him smiling. "Your house is beautiful. And you do look cute. Very much so."

"I can't look back up until I stop blushing so stop flirting for one moment please," Kurt said, smiling.

Blaine put his fingers on Kurt's chin and lifted it so they were looking at each other. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt responded, smiling and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. He leaned in and kissed him, Blaine putting his hands against Kurt's chest. To Kurt, Blaine felt desperate; but hadn't a clue why. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him, but Kurt pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"I'm just a bit... stressed lately. I'm sorry," Blaine apologized, putting his face in his hands.

"What's going on?"

"Uh..." Blaine stuttered out.

"You can tell me anything."

"It's just hard dealing with... With the things that weren't a problem at Dalton."

"Oh. It'll get better. I can help you. Just like you helped me," Kurt said, reaching for Blaine's hand.

"I know. I'm just... I'm just scared. I don't know what to do. You know?" Blaine asked, trying not to cry.

"Of course I know. I'm scared all the time too. Slamming lockers and the thought of a slushie scare me like they never used to, but we can get through this together, right?" Kurt asked, a few tears slipping down his cheek. Blaine stayed silent, closing his eyes. "Please say something."

Blaine opened his eyes. "Together?"

Kurt smiled, wiping his eyes. "Together. Now let's go watch a movie before my dad gets home and finds us awkwardly standing here."

"Harry Potter or Disney?" Blaine asked, wiping his face of tears, before looking up and smiling.

"Disney. We need to sing. Then Harry Potter," Kurt said, taking Blaine to the living room.

"Let me run out to my car to get the Harry Potter movies," Blaine said.

"Okay. Good idea." They dropped their hands, and Kurt sat down on the couch as Blaine went out to his car and grabbed the movies. Kurt fiddled with his thumbs until Blaine came back, carrying a rose.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "For what you said to me."

"Thank you for saying we could do this together," Kurt said, as Blaine held out the rose. Kurt took it, smiling widely.

"Don't stop smiling."

"What?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"You're smile makes me want to smile," Blaine said, smiling as he said it.

"You make me want to smile," Kurt said, setting the Rose down on a table next to the couch and hugging Blaine. He set his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder, and Blaine did the same.

"What movie?" Blaine asked.

"Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty? Pocahontas!"

"Are you up for painting with all the colors of the wind?" Blaine asked, stepping back.

"That was so cheesy." Kurt sat down on the couch, and patted the seat next to him. Blaine sat down, and as soon as he did, tackled Kurt until he was on top of him. Kurt took a deep breath, looking up at Blaine. The sound of a garage door sounded throughout the house.

"Crap." Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and rolled off the couch and awkwardly onto his feet. He grabbed the case for Pocahontas and popped it open. He took out the CD and put it in the DVD player.

Burt walked into the house, coming to the living room soon after. The two boys could hear the jangle of keys as they were tossed into a bowl before he entered. Blaine sat down on the couch as he came in.

"How are you boys doing?" Burt asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Good," they both said, smiling at each other.

"You guys are almost as bad as Finn and Rachel," Burt muttered, staring at his shoes,

"You did not just say that," Kurt said, mouth agape.

"Yes I did, and I meant it, so just get back to your... Movie night," Burt said, standing up straight. "I'm going upstairs." Burt left and walked up the stairs, as he said he would. Kurt grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. He switched it to the right channel in silence, looking over at Blaine.

"Look, I know I guess I went a bit far earlier-" Blaine started, before Kurt interrupted him.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"Well I know we just got together a few weeks ago-"

"Blaine, stop. Sit still."

Blaine looked at him, confused. Kurt crawled over to him and pushed him back until Blaine was laying against the arm rest. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, and leaned down. He kissed him lightly at first, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. Blaine moved his hand to Kurt's waist, as Kurt began to kiss him harder. Blaine's breath hitched, and he moved his hand up to Kurt's face.

"You are perfect," Blaine mumbled against his boyfriend's lips.

"Pretty much," Kurt said, laughing and putting his head against Blaine's chest. Blaine put his fingers in Kurt's hair and twirled it around his fingertips. "We should watch the movie."

"Oh. Yeah. The movie." Blaine smiled and reached for the remote. He turned on the movie, and the opening scene rolled on. He rolled onto his side, Kurt following suit. He put his arms around Kurt and rested his chin on top of his head.

They laid there for a while, singing softly with all of the songs until Paint With All the Colors of the Wind came on. Blaine sat up immediately, startling Kurt, who also sat up.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I love this song with a burning passion."

Kurt just nodded, as the introductory notes came on.

"You think I'm an ignorant savage," Blaine sang with the animation.

And you've been so many places,

I guess it must be so.

But still I cannot see,

If the savage one is me,

How can there be so much that you don't know?

You don't know."

Kurt smiled, watching Blaine stand up and walk to the TV. He stood next to it and looked straight at Kurt. Winking, he began the next verse.

"You think you own whatever land you land on.

The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim.

But I know every rock and tree and creature.

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name."

Blaine came back over and took Kurt's hand, pulling him onto his feet. He spun him around, pulling him closer to him afterwards, dancing around the floor while singing the next verse, Kurt joining in.

"You think the only people who are people,

Are the people who look and think like you.

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew."

They both sang the chorus loudly, grinning at each other while doing so. Kurt started doing his signature, strange, shimmy-sort-of-thing, and Blaine started laughing, sitting down on the couch. Kurt jumped onto the couch next to him, and they finished the song together.

"You can own the Earth and still,

All you'll own is Earth until...

You can paint with all the colors of the wind."

They both sat back on the couch, Blaine putting his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt putting an arm around Blaine. They sat that way the rest of the movie, until the very end when Kurt started softly crying.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Oh. Yeah. Come here." Blaine hugged him, kissing his forehead and laughing. "So we're not going to be watching the last Harry Potter movie obviously,"

"Yeah," Kurt said, wiping his eyes and laughing. "What about the first one? Definitely not the fifth or sixth. Maybe the second."

Blaine nodded and began to get up, before Kurt pushed him down and began putting the DVD into the slot himself. He inserted the first one, before coming back and laying against the arm rest. He put his head under his hands, and rolled onto his side. Blaine lifted his feet up, and scooted over and under them, placing them on his lap. The sign for Privet Drive showed up on the screen, and immediately Blaine was drawn in, hooked to the screen. Kurt stared at his boyfriend, smiling lightly at his fascination. When Blaine's eyes widened and his lips were drawn into a smile as Professor McGonogall transfigured from a cat to a person, Kurt took a snapshot in his mind, because he knew somewhere inside him that he'd want to remember this later.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, smiling, snapping Kurt out of his trance.

"Yeah?" He asked wearily, a faint smile playing across his lips.

"You were staring at me."

"I wanted to remember the moment," Kurt said, yawning.

"Wait, what moment?"

"You, right then. Being entertained. I wanted to... remember. Are you tired?"

"Yeah," he said, laughing. "You know, your dad would kill me if I spent the night."

"I'll regret this later, but now I'm too tired to care," Kirt whispered, closing his eyes. "We can say we fell asleep on the couch and you were too tired to drive."

Blaine looked at Kurt skeptically, but as he yawned again, he decided to lay behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of his head and closed his eyes.

"Good night," Blaine whispered. "I love you."

"Good night. I love you too."


	3. Sticky Notes

_**Author's Note:**_ I am now taking requests for one-shots, feel free to leave them in the reviews. Thanks :)

o O o

Blaine walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He checked the time on the microwave. 8:55. That's why Kurt wasn't there, he thought to himself. Kurt would already be at work. Luckily for him, today was his day off. If only Kurt could spend it with him.

He walked to the refrigerator, swinging the door open. He pulled out a jug of milk, setting it down on the counter. Something green caught his eyes. On the other side of the milk carton was a green sticky note, he found out as he turned it around. In a black pen, it read, 'Hey beautiful! I got up early this morning, and decided I'd try something. This is where you usually come first in the morning, so I figured I'd start my trail of sticky notes here. Love you, darling :)'.

Blaine smiled, shaking his head minutely. He put the milk jug back in the refrigerator. Figuring the next note would be where he went next on the morning, he walked to the coffee machine, and flicked the switch. Next to his hand, he felt a piece of paper. He plucked it off the machine, and read through it. 'I knew you'd find it! Well, I just wanted to say to enjoy your day off. You work so hard, and you deserve it.'

Blaine grinned, folding the paper and slipping it onto his pocket. He went to the other, and put it in also. Suddenly excited for the rest of the sticky notes, he skipped over to the cupboard and pulled out his coffee cup. He took a new sticky note out of the inside, fiddling with it to bring it closer to his face. 'In this one, I would like to make a confession. Well, not a confession, really, but more of a statement. I shouldn't write these in pen. Anyway, I love you. Your eyes are beautiful, and I know that sometimes you aren't completely secure about your body, so I would like to say that I find your butt adorable. Everything about you is gorgeous. And I love you, every part of you.'

Blaine pressed his lips together into a sad smile, slipping the paper into his pocket. He brought the cup and put it under the coffee machine. He continued making the coffee, but found nothing else. It wasn't until he collapsed on the couch after his coffee, suspecting that Kurt had run of time, when he found one. The cushion crinkled, and he smiled widely as he dug under it. He pulled out a purple sticky note, this time in pencil. 'SORRY! I fell asleep on the counter. I had to cut down on some of the notes I wanted to leave. I figured this one was very important. I would like to tell you that no matter what I'm doing, where I am, right now I'm thinking of you. Love you!' Blaine slipped it into his pocket after kissing it quickly.

"I love you too," he whispered. He then got up, determined to find all of the sticky notes. He ran to their room, pulled everything apart, and found nothing. He went through all the books on his bookshelf, all the ones on Kurt's bookshelf, and then slumped to the floor. His hand hit a piece of paper underneath Kurt's bookshelf. He pulled it out, and smiled at the capitalization. 'I DROPPED THE STICKY NOTE! I DROPPED THE STICKY NOTE! I HAD TO ERASE THE PREVIOUS MESSAGE BECAUSE I FIGURE YOU WONT FIND THIS. I WAS AFRAID IT WOULDN'T STICK TO ANYTHING AFTER FALLING IN THE DUST. BUT IF YOU DO FIND THIS, I LOVE YOU GORGEOUS!" Blaine smiled at the image of Kurt scrunched by the ground, trying not to get his clothes dusty, and writing the message to him. He brushed the dust off the back of the note and put it in his pocket.

The next room he checked was the bathroom in the midst of brushing his teeth. He pulled out his comb and gel, finding a yellow sticky note on the gel and a green one on the comb. The one on the gel read, 'Do not use.' The one on the comb read, 'Don't put too much effort into your appearance. You're beautiful anyway.' Blaine sighed, almost disobeying Kurt's wish, but in the end sliding notes into his pocket and leaving the room. In the hallway, on the thermostat, was a pink note. 'I SWEAR IF YOU TURN THE DIAL UP TO EIGHTY AGAIN I WON'T KISS YOU UNTIL NEXT TUESDAY!' Blaine quickly moved away from the dial, leaving it at 67.

He returned to the couch, not knowing where to look anymore. He reached for the TV remote, and felt the familiar of crinkling paper. He set the remote down next to him, and read the note. 'I'm coming home early. I want to spend some part of today with you. I miss you. I love you.' Blaine kissed the note, just like one of the earlier ones, and slid it into his pocket with a newfound excitement.

He switched the TV on, and as soon as it buzzed to life was a drawing app that Kurt had insisted on trying a few months ago. It had become their way of spending spare time recently. On the screen, in squiggly, scrawly writing, was, 'I love you! You should have eight notes by the end of this. Nine including this one that fell. Ten including this one. Or maybe you have them all already. I don't know. See you later, dear!' Blaine quickly counted up his notes, and found that he already had them all. He slumped in his seat, flipped the TV to Netflix, and turned on Phantom of the Opera. He only got to All I Ask of You before he was fast asleep against the arm of the couch. He slept dreamlessly.

A few hours later, he woke up to find something sticky on his forehead and something warm on his waist. He fumbled at his forehead, pulling off a new sticky note from his head. It read, 'You looked adorable and I couldn't imagine waking you up. Love you, wake me up when you get up.' Blaine looked at his waist, where a pale hand was draped carelessly, he tugged at Kurt's fingers lightly. Kurt stirred, sitting up.

"I don't wanna go to work, Blaine," he mumbled, blinking a few times and adjusting. "Oh. No work. Hello darling, how was this morning?" Kurt smiled, keeping his mouth closed and his lips pressed together. Blaine frowned.

"Smile with your mouth open," he said, still frowning. Kurt became confused, the smile disappearing entirely.

"What?"

"Smile with your mouth open."

"It doesn't look goo-"

"Do it."

Kurt smiled, hesitantly at best, with his teeth showing. "Better?" he said through his teeth.

"Much. You look beautiful. And thank you for this morning, it was lovely. Really, truly lovely. Best thing anyone has given me in a long time. Thank you for everything you said. It... I can't describe how... it was just... thank you."

Kurt pulled him into a sitting position, and Blaine forced himself to comply. "I meant it all. I think you got that, th-"

Blaine leaned in and kissed him, Kurt's lips parting and his eyebrows raising. Blaine pushed him back until he way laying on the couch, his hands wrapped tightly around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine pulled back slowly after a moment, letting his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder. He nuzzled his head in, and Kurt kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
